Baby, it's cold outside
by his golden smile
Summary: It's cold out and Two-bit is looking to get warm. Slash


disclamer: I don't own the Outsiders

A/N I was sitting at home watching a hockey game when this idea popped in my head. This is my frist slash story so I hope you guys like it and please review!

* * *

Baby, it's cold outside

Damn, it's cold out here. I thought to myself as I pulled my leather jacket closer to my body. I wonder how Johnny used to sleep in the lot on nights like this? He must have gone over to the Curtis' house when he was alive. That's were I'm headed now. It's to cold to be on the streets this late anyways.

As I was making my way to the house I thought of a certain boy that would be in that house. In fact, I knew that certain boy would be alone in that house tonight because his older brother, Darry was working until midnight and Soda was working late, then going with Steve to a house party.

I licked my lips knowing that I would have Ponyboy all to myself.

I thought about him. His green eyes, his smile that can light up the room. His laugh that can melt my heart, his young gorgeous body....oh god the things I wanted to do to him.

_Oh shit, Keith, clam yourself_, you don't want to walk in with a hard on and scare the kid. I smiled, at least not yet.

I walked in the door and saw my Pony half bundled up with a blanket on the couch trying to read a book.

I looked at him and shook my head. Silly kid trying to read a book while keeping warm. But that's my Pony, always learning and reading when ever he can.

"Hey Ponyboy!"

He looked up at me with his green eyes. I swore I could have died right there.

"Hey Two-bit"

"Aren't you cold?"

"Yea, a little. Darry said I couldn't turn the heat up so I decided to get a blanket, but now I can't read my book without getting cold."

"Maybe I can help"

I went to the couch and got him to stand up while I sat in his spot and had him sit back down so he was between my legs. I pulled the blanket up to his chest and wrapped it behind my back.

"There now are you warmer?" I said as I rubbed my hands down his arms. God they were cold but it felt so good. He smelled so good, I'd never wanted to forget it. His skin so soft to touch and his body between me was like being in heaven. "_Stop it Keith, clam yourself down" _

"Um yea, thanks Two-bit"

"what ya reading?" I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"A love story. It's about these to people who fall in love at first sight"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Ponyboy looked at me with a weird look on his face. " why are you asking?"

"I don't know, I just want to know your opinion?"

"Well I guess I do ya. What about you?"

He looked at me with big questionable eyes, I couldn't contain myself anymore I had to have him right then and there.

"Ya I do" I said as I leaned in slowly until our lips met. It was a soft gentle kiss. I felt my heart skip a beat for a second. It felt like what I've imagined it to be. Pony was shocked at first then he began to relax as it started to get more heated with passion until Pony broke away. He was panting hard and got up really quick and turned to look at me.

"Two-bit! What the fuck was that!" he yelled

I grinned "a kiss"

"Ya I know what that was you idiot. But what _was_ that?" he put his fingers on his lips and I know he was feeling me on him, he _wanted_ me on him.

"Are you drunk?"

"Did you taste it on my tongue?"I smiled. I wasn't drunk at all. No, I wanted to be sober for this. I wanted to remember this for a long time.

He trembled as a shiver went down his back. He closed his eyes

I stood up and reached out to him but he turned away

"Don't touch me!"

"Pony don't be like this"

he turned back to face me. "And how do you think I would be Keith? He spat. Did you have this planed when you came in here? Were you going to seduce me and get me into bed and fuck me crazy? Is that what you wanted?"

"Pone, I won't lie to you. I want you. I need you. I desire you. I love every thing about you, your beautiful eyes, when you laugh at my jokes. Or how cute you are when your seriously thinking about something, or... Hell kid, I'm just in love with you. And ya I want to fuck you. " I stoped and looked at him. "What about you? What's going on in your head?"

He turned around, he couldn't face me.

"I don't know Two-bit". He said slowly "I just...fuck why did you have to kiss me? I'm so confused. This is wrong so wrong. I don't know who I am any more."

He sounded like he was going to cry. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and he flinched.

"You know who you are". I whispered into his ear "You are Ponyboy Michael Curtis and no one can take that away from you no matter what. I know your in pain after what happen this past year. I can make your pain go away. I want to make it all go away. Just trust me, Pone, I can make you feel so good. You just have to trust me." I stared to sway our hips from side to side slowly and my hands were starting to wonder under his T-shirt. I could hear his breathing become heavy his eyes were closed. His head moved up a little ravelling the nice skin on this neck. My mouth stared watering. "I want you so bad Pony, you have no idea. I wanted you for so long now. Give yourself to me, baby. _Trust me." _He moved his hands up on mine which were on his nipples, circling them with my thumbs. " But I won't hurt you, I love you to much to hurt you." I decided to suck on his earlobe and then kiss him on the cheek then the side of his mouth. He didn't flinch or push me away so I turned him around to face me and our lips crashed together in the heat of passion.

Pony opened his mouth so my tongue could explore him and our tongues danced together. We were like that until we ran out of air and our lugs were burning in pain for air. We parted panting heavily, I pulled his shirt off and started kissing his neck. I sucked hard to leave a mark claiming him as mine. Pony moaned softly, and I picked him up as he wrapped his legs around my waist which caused me to moan. I put him on the couch and started kissing him. He manage to get my jacket and shirt off. I trailed my hands up and down his sides that caused him to shiver. I smiled and tried to switch our places but somehow ended on the floor with the blanket.

Pony was on top and he started to suck on my neck leaving a mark for sure. I got his pants undone and he did the same to me. I rolled over and kissed his stomach all the way down to his navel leaving my marks and he in return moaned my name loudly. I moved down and removed his boxers and reviled his swollen manhood and I stoped to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that your so beautiful."

He blushed and I gave him a sloppy kiss. I thought about teasing him. I took his right leg and started kissing the inner thigh. I kissed slowly and moved closer to him. He whimpered and was moaning in pleasure and as I was almost close to him, he got goose bumps. I knew I found his weak spot. I stopped.

He popped his head up and looked at me. "wh why ya stop?

I smiled, "you have nice legs there Pony"

Looking into his eyes, I removed my boxers and took my fingers into my mouth, to wet them and then found Pony's entrance and slid one in causing Pony to gasp and whimper that turn into a long moan. He got adjusted to the movements of the one finger going in and out and I added a second finger. He gasped and arch his back. I entered a third finger to stretch him more. He was moaning loudly and I new he was getting close.

I took my fingers out and slid my manhood slowly into Ponyboy so I wouldn't hurt him. He whimpered in pain and then he let out a soft moan. He then let out a gasp as I thrust into him slowly. He then wrapped his legs around me tightly and grab my neck which pulled him closer to me. I then had him on my lap as I thrusted harder and deeper into him. God this was incredible. No words could describe what I was feeling right then. All I knew was I had him . After all the dirty thoughts and wet dreams about the kid, he was mine.

He dug his fingernails in to my back and I dug mine into his hips which made him scream into were my neck ended and my shoulder began.

"Keith..." he panted, "Damn it I'm going to explode or something!" he shut his eyes

I had to chuckle . He was so young and innocent, so ..beautiful

I slid my hand between our sweaty bodies and pumped his cock a couple of times and he let out a groan and a muffled scream as he dug his teeth into my shoulder. I grunted and moaned his name. I moved faster as Pony thrust into my hand while we were both moaning and grunting. Suddenly Pony arch his hips and snapped his head back and yelled my name as he came into my hand and soon after I spilled myself in him.

We were both panting heavily as I layed him down beside me and covered us with the blanket. I could hear his racing heart slowing down and his breathing becoming normal. I propped my head up on my elbow to look at the kid. He was looking at me but I couldn't read his face. I wanted to say something but Pony just took my face in his hands and kissed me softly. We ended up rolling around some and made a cocoon out of the blanket that kept us warm and tight together and that was fine by me cause I never wanted to be so close to the kid then I was know. Fuck I love him.

"Damn that was amazing"

"Keith...I mean Two-bit.. I think.... I need a smoke"

I wrapped my arms tightly around him. "Baby, it's could outside" I didn't want him to leave. There was moment of silence and I had to brake it. "So ya wanna maybe go out sometime?" I tried not to laugh

He smiled and berried his head in my chest also trying not to laugh, then looked up to me with questionable eyes

" Two-bit, why are you attracted to me?"

I cocked an eye brow at him and leaned in and kissed him. "Well you're a blonde aren't ya?"

He blush in embarrassment then went into deep thought. Properly about up in the church when Johnny died his hair. Damn I hope I could help him get over Johnny and Dally's death. But he did look so cute at the moment I wanted to attack him again.

"Two-bit?" Shit now I was deep in thought "ya babe"

he blushed again. I grinned "I think we should get up before Darry comes home"

Shit, fuck, Damn. What time is it? Shit if Darry found us like this I would shirley get the tar beaten out of me. Knowing Darry like I do, he'll kill me too.

We both got up and dressed and put the blanket in the washer and sat on the couch as Darry's truck came up the driveway.

"Hey kid" I whispered in his ear as Darry was coming up the steps. "You know your making me really horny right now. I started kissing his jaw line and putting my hands down his pants. He moaned and gasped as Darry opened the door.

I smiled at him and whipped my head at Darry and withdrew my hands and jumped up.

"Hey there Darry"

"Two-bit, why are you so happy and chirpy" Darry groaned at him

I looked at Ponyboy who looked a little scared and shocked

"Buddy, you don't want to know" I went to the door, took one last look at the boy who took my heart and gave me the best time of my life and left.

Darry looked at the door then to Ponyboy and shook his head. "Whatever" he said as he walked down the hall.


End file.
